


Springtime Urges

by MegumiCollarbonesky (megumiCollarbonesky)



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, PWP, marriage porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiCollarbonesky/pseuds/MegumiCollarbonesky
Summary: It's the first spring after Scarlet and Ze'ev have gotten married, and the boy's got some animal urges on his mind.





	Springtime Urges

**Author's Note:**

> This is run of the mill smut and I feel sorta bad for adding it to this fandom that looks SO INNOCENT ON THIS SITE GOSH DANG YOU GUYS less than 10% of the fics here are rated Mature or Explicit lol. Anyways I just love Wolf and have wanted him to ravish Scarlet the entire series since they were introduced. This also sort of ignores canon after “Scarlet.”

Ze’ev’s fidgeting was more than noticeable from the moment they had met. Scarlet knew of Tourette ’s syndrome and would never judge someone for it so she didn’t ask about it, in case it was the cause. After he told her his personal history, it seemed to be more likely from an abundance of lupine energy trying its best to eke out quietly. The sharp twitches and fast limb jiggling and sudden itches had never posed any problem or annoyance, and over time became rather endearing. The tension and release of his strong finger, thigh, calf, muscles, you name it. It was him and she loved him wholly. But after all they’d been through, she could tell something was off about it today.

Ze’ev’s body hadn’t necessarily calmed down during winter back on earth, perhaps his jittering replacing a human’s tendency to shiver for warmth? But last week, almost simultaneous with the cusp of spring on its way–- still a biting cold but warm enough for the early ferns and grasses and daffodils to start popping up— his legs began to bounce harder than she remembered, practically vibrating when they ate at the dinner table. His heels would fervently pump, up-down-up-down even as he crouched and plucked winter crops and the occasional crocus to present to her. His fingers would drum furiously against her back or shoulder or almost violently stroke her arm when they cuddled on the couch. He’d toss and turn and clench and unclench his toes in bed and Scarlet had no idea when he finally fell asleep each night.

This wasn’t just nervous energy anymore. She’d given him questioning looks and downright interrogational stares but he would snap still like he was again a soldier called to attention. He’d avoid her eyes and pretend this wasn’t happening. No, it was nervous tension, and Scarlet didn’t want to wait another week for Ze’ev to open up to her. She needed answers. They needed to figure this out together.

So at dinner on a nippy Saturday evening, watching Ze’ev sip on steamy tomato bisque, she reached across the table and covered his large weathered hand with her smaller, though also weathered hand. He put his spoon down and smiled at her, his brilliant green eyes twinkling through his muss of dark hair that sometimes threatened to dip itself into his food.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, a little more pityingly than she’d planned. Ze’ev tensed, and his smile evaporated.

“N-no?” He held her gaze this time.

“You’ve seemed a little nervous lately is all.”

“Oh.” He looked at his soup.

Scarlet lifted her hand and tucked back some of his hair behind his ear gently, lovingly. He began to pick at his bread bowl.

“It’s just the weather. Making me itch for spring to come already.” He half grinned at her. 

But she could tell it wasn’t the full truth. She knit her eyebrows at him, and he caught on, his face falling.

“I love you so much Scarlet,” He smiled, but brows furrowed.

Scarlet’s stomach flipped. That wasn’t his pouty face, this really was serious, just as she’d worried. How would he continue? Was he not satisfied with something? With their life together? Was he falling out of love with her? Was he having an affair? Did he buy something expensive without telling her and put them into debt? Or had he somehow slipped back into street fighting? Her heart lurched.

“It’s a, um, pack thing is all,” Ze’ev faltered and sighed, embarrassed. “A more… animal anticipation of spring.” He darted his eyes away from her as he lowered his head like a sheepish puppy.

“Oh?” Scarlet’s mind raced to connect the dots. Animals? Spring?

“OH.” She blushed. “Th-that’s perfectly okay!” She spluttered.

“We were taught to um, cold showers and whatnot,” he strained but forged on. Well that explained why the bathroom was extra frigid whenever Scarlet had gone in after her dear husband had finished bathing. She was also a little horrified to wonder what sex education must have been like as a Lunar child soldier under Levana’s rule—but back to the matter at hand!

“We can…Accommodate for that!” Scarlet glared at her soup, face as red as their dinner.

“I was afraid it’d be a… bother. To you.” Ze’ev muttered and glanced at Scarlet, noting they both had their hands in tight fists, fighting back their embarrassment. Scarlet ran an inventory through her mind. They weren’t frisky newlyweds anymore, though when they had married the previous summer they definitely were busy with the farm and probably missed out on the chance for daily love-making other couples in the town would likely have initiated. But her Wolf was still extremely affectionate with her, snuggling and nuzzling and kissing and nipping at her all over. Fingertips, lips, cheek, and especially whenever he saw some exposed neck or shoulder. But she also supposed he kept things rather chaste.

“Have you been holding back for… the whole time?” Scarlet looked back up and held her husband’s gaze.

“No! I’m very satisfied, Scarlet!” Ze’ev blushed. “It’s just…the springtime . . . You’re more than I ever dreamed of, more than I deserve! I don’t want to hurt you or inconvenience you or—”

Scarlet’s heart melted. She reached up with both hands to his face.

“I love you more than anything in the galaxy, Ze’ev. And I know you feel the same and that you would NEVER hurt me. You don’t need to be afraid.”

“You’re not just rising to a challenge are you?” Ze’ev countered. It was a good point; she’d gained as much reputation in the town as her grandmother for her feistiness. He briefly thought back on the moment he first really saw her and his heart melted all over again.

Scarlet leaned in for a peck on the lips. “Well if I was, I’d have jumped you from across the table by now.” She scoffed. Ze’ev groaned and rolled his eyes, but smiled again. “I mean it, this is perfectly fine. We can put dinner in the fridge and go right on up to bed, even.” She said softly as she nuzzled into his shoulder, and she felt twitchy fingers wrap around her shoulders.

“Yes, please,” He rasped into her ear. Scarlet was taken aback by the desperation dripping from his voice. She let go of her husband and backed up to clean up dinner, but Ze’ev beat her to it.

“Oh!” She stood by as he swiftly poured the remaining tomato bisque into a tupperware and threw it into the refrigerator, and just as quickly (though thankfully more carefully) put the dirty dishes into the sink. He turned to her, and for a moment he loomed over her, the old days rushing back to Scarlet’s mind, and like that night they stole atop a train roof, he picked her up bridal style.

“Oof! Woah, mon loup!” Scarlet yelped, taken off guard but not unpleasantly so. She clung tight to her Wolf as he bounded through the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom. His strong arms were as sure as they’d ever been, and she could feel his heartbeat pounding. They burst into their room. Ze’ev looked down at his wife with almost hilariously intense bedroom eyes. 

“Madame Kesley, may I?” He flirted shamelessly. 

Scarlet blushed, and with a wry smile booped his nose with her finger. “May you what, Monsieur Kesley?”

In one stride he reached the bedside and set her down on the downy quilted covers. He knelt at her feet and blanched once more. “Ah, uh…”

Scarlet reached down and caressed his cheek. She supposed maybe he wanted to try something a little different than their usual routine, though she didn’t know much of what else was possible. Maybe he wanted her to be on top?

“Can I eat you out?” Ze’ev blurted, staring up at her with wide, sparkling eyes.

“Huh?” Scarlet smiled blankly, not knowing at all what that meant.

Ze’ev reached up and held onto Scarlet’s hips. “It’s when, um, I’d use my mouth.” His eyes were still wide and blown out.

Scarlet’s expression didn’t change. Ze’ev gulped and continued, “On your…” 

Scarlet followed his gaze down to her- “OH”

They looked back at each other, both pairs of eyes now a bit wild.

“I didn’t know that was an option? But we can try!” Scarlet figured it sounded harmless.

“Tell me if you don’t like it. I mean it.” Ze’ev said sternly.

“I trust you,” Scarlet replied, and took his hands in hers and brought them to her jeans zipper and laid down on the bed.

Ze’ev gulped once again. He licked his lips and practically threw himself on her in a frenzy.

“Woah! Mmf!” She was cut off as he captured her lips with his, his tongue slipping into her mouth and hungrily tasting her. But just as quickly as it had entered, it left as she felt her shirt lifted up. She lifted up her arms and upper torso to help him discard it, and saw it fly to the other side of the room from the corner of her eye. Suddenly his hands were at her back, fumbling for a moment with her bra clasp, and that too was flung to the side. The crisp air shocked her skin, and her nipples hardened instantaneously, but then Ze’evs warm hands cupped them, encapsulated them. He planted his hot mouth on her collarbone and a chill of pleasure ran up Scarlet’s spine. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and could feel his body temperature rise as his breath quickened. She giggled, and Ze’ev lowered his head, slipping out of her embrace. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them off. He pulled apart her powerful, silky thighs, traced some of her stretch marks, kissed along inside. Scarlet loved when he did that. But instead of returning to her lips, he nuzzled her panties with his nose.

“Oh!” Scarlet said, a bit surprised. She was used to Ze’ev’s thick, strong fingers teasing her down there, and this was much like it, except the hot and heavy breath accompanying the sensation was very new. Next he pulled down her panties all the way, and came back to breathe warm air on her nethers. Then he opened his mouth a bit and gave Scarlet’s clitoris a slow and soft lick.

“OH,” she for sure wasn’t used to this sensation.

He lapped at her clitoris, his wet tongue heightening Scarlet’s arousal. His movements were minuscule but perfect for her, the clit is an extremely sensitive organ after all, and to each her own, etc. She felt herself clench in want down there, and Ze’ev took notice of the muscle movement. He lowered his face and used his fingers to pull apart her labia, and he placed the tip of his tongue at her entrance and wiggled it around.

“How is it?” He asked after a few wiggles.

“So far, so good.” She said, her heartbeat definitely starting to race.

“Perfect.” He slowly thrusted his tongue deeper inside her and pulled it back out. He felt her slightly clench around his tongue as he did, and felt validated and glad his desire was working out and pleasing his beloved.

Ze’ev continued pressing his face into Scarlet’s vagina, tongue thrusting and flexing and tasting Scarlet’s innermost arousal. Scarlet too felt so incredibly wet and hot and bothered she didn’t know what to do. Well, actually she did. 

“Oh Ze’ev, I feel so close, I want to cum. You feel so good, your tongue is so hot and wet and…mm!” She narrated her arousal, in part to tell Ze’ev that she wanted to cum, but also in part to rile him up.

Ze’ev hummed. Usually dirty talk was fun but his mouth was preoccupied. Sure was good to hear his wife’s breathy voice say those things though. In all honesty her dirty wasn’t as dirty as his, having grown up around hypermasculinity, but he knew the line between fun dirty talk and threatening filth. That aside, his tongue was starting to get tired and he’d been ready for action since long ago. Still, he knew Scarlet wasn’t quite ready for that. He pulled away from Scarlet and reached for her with his hands instead. He fingered her just the way she liked. She was already a bit open and wet so they were able to get to her favorite way quite quickly.

*SCHLICK SCHLICK SCHLICK SCHLICK SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP*

He not quite rammed his middle and ring finger in and out of her as she squeaked in delight.

“Oh, oh, ohh! I want you Ze’ev, I want you so bad! So good hnnnmmm!”

Now he was for certain rock hard and a little pre-cummy. He stood up, looming over Scarlet once again. With a flushed face she watched him take off his pants and boxers. Almost unfortunately there was no time for a cute underwear show tonight. Ze’ev’s cock sprung up, and if Scarlet had thought of a specific word, “succulent” would have come to mind. She happily sighed and smiled at him. He hungrily smiled back and leaned over. 

He aligned himself to her, and slowly pressed inwards. He teased it since it worked best for them, two mini thrusts forward and one mini thrust back. Even so, it seemed today was special and she took him in quickly, the final slide into place eliciting relieved sighs from them both. 

“Give it to me,” Scarlet panted.

“Oh, I will,” Ze’ev gave her the most wolf-like smile she’d seen from him in months. There was an obvious double joke in all this about a wolf eating a maiden of sorts but neither of them thought to say it out loud because the sex had priority at the time. Ze’ev bucked into Scarlet like she was oblivion, and while she made no protests the bed certainly squeaked its share. Like a thick, wet piston he slid in and out, in and out, his testicles slapping against her taint quite naughtily, and they wanted it to last forever. One lucky thing for Scarlet about having a lupine lunar lover though was that Ze’ev had a horrifically quick recovery time, so in a way, they /could/ make it last for a ridiculous amount of time.

The ecstasy continued, and Scarlet ached for release. She was so so close, had been on the brink for Ze’ev’s first and second climaxes. It felt good, sure, but she knew he was teasing her and purposefully not hitting her sweet spots. Ze’ev was about to switch their position to doggy style but she’d had enough and stopped him. With one wild look he knew what she wanted, and instead switched their position so they were both sitting, Scarlet on top of his legs. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and braced her legs for maximum usage. Ze’ev propped his legs up and placed his hands on her hips. And then they began. 

Scarlet bounced as best she could to aid the furious thrusting that finally pressed Ze’ev’s hot and luscious dick against her sweet spot. She moaned and panted and yelped the way she couldn’t help, when pleasure took over her entire being. Ze’ev’s hands felt good on her hips, she felt safe and so loved and so attractive when he held her like that. They loved each other so incredibly and she felt so good and she knew he felt so good and, and-

BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE

The rush of orgasm flooded over her, in waves she clenched onto her lover still inside of her, who shivered at the wonderful sensation. To describe the lewd sound she made though, would be a secret between her and Ze’ev. Tired, she immediately fell asleep. Ze’ev couldn’t help but smile at her as he pulled out.

00

Scarlet woke up an hour later, half frigid half hot. Ze’ev was spooning her but felt sweatier than usual. She looked at him and he too was awake. She realized he was still wearing his shirt from the day and asked about it. Ze’ev paused, sat up, then took the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off, revealing his beautifully sculpted torso and arms, and laid it across Scarlet’s front side like a blanket. 

“Does that help?” He nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Mm, yes, this shirt is so warm, and you’re my personal toaster.” she giggled, which was all he needed to hear.


End file.
